Valores familiares
by Graystone
Summary: Es la boda de su hermana y, aun a pesar de que su padre ha ordenado no asistir, pues ha sido repudiada, tiene que estar allí. ¿En que la convertía eso?


_**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso_

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

—¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó ella.

La joven se miró al espejo, ataviada con su blanco vestido de novia, nada fastuoso, pero bonito a fin de cuentas.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo.

—Y sabes que padre te repudiará definitivamente del tapiz, ¿no?

La joven rio.

—Sólo me va a borrar para siempre de un estúpido tapiz. ¿Cuál es el problema? Pasaré a formar parte de los ignorados de la familia. Nada más.

—Cedrella, esto no tiene gracia.

Cedrella Black se dio la vuelta y miró a su hermana a los ojos.

—Callidora, sé a lo que me enfrento. Sé que a partir de ahora mi familia me va a dar la espalda para siempre.

—No toda tu familia.

—Ya sé que tú no, pero si nuestros padres se enteran de que has estado hoy aquí, tu retrato también desaparecerá del tapiz. Para siempre.

Callidora Longbottom, Black de nacimiento, apartó el rostro y miró a algún punto de la habitación sin mirar, meditando las palabras de su hermana. Sí, a decir verdad no debería estar allí, en la boda de su hermana. Cuando su padre se enteró de que una de sus hijas se iba a casar con un Weasley, el enfado fue digno de recordar. Su padre no tuvo reparos en asegurarle a su propia hija de que era la vergüenza de la familia y que quedaba repudiada de por vida.

En cuanto se anunció el enlace, su padre prohibió a todo Black asistir, como prueba fehaciente de que ningún miembro de la familia aprobaba semejante unión y que, por supuesto, Cedrella estaría sola a partir de entonces. Callidora, que había cumplido con las convicciones morales de la familia y se había casado con un miembro de una importante familia mágica, decidió asistir en secreto, aun cuando se arriesgaba a que su padre la echase a ella también de la familia.

—No te preocupes, nuestros padres no lo descubrirán —hizo una pausa mientras arreglaba un mechón rebelde de su hermana —. Es la hora, ¿estás lista?

Cedrella sonrió mientras asentía decidida. Las dos hermanas salieron fuera, donde los esperaban varias personas. Entre ellas estaba Harfang, el marido de Callidora, con quien caminaría hasta el altar como dama de honor de su hermana. Cedrella sería conducida por el padre de Septimus, su prometido.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo central hasta el altar, Callidora miró a los pocos asistentes, todos Weasley. Era así por deseo expreso de Cedrella. Cuando Callidora le prometió que estaría en su boda, Cedrella no quería arriesgarse a que alguien se fuese de la lengua y revelase a la familia que Callidora había asistido a la boda. Por ello, Septimus le había asegurado que sólo asistirían los miembros más allegados de la familia. Y Harfang como marido de Callidora.

Una vez estuvieron todos dispuestos, la ceremonia tuvo lugar. Fue algo sencillo y rápido. Podría decirse que Cedrella temiese la aparición de su padre en cualquier momento, dispuesto a matar a Septimus o algo parecido, pero Callidora sabía que eso no iba a pasar, pues sabía perfectamente dónde estaba su padre, casi como si ella estuviese allí, también presente.

Sabía que su padre estaría en la habitación donde el tapiz de la familia Black estaba colgado. Llevaría un vaso de whisky de fuego en una mano y su varita en la otra. Se plantaría frente al tapiz, justo ante el retrato de Cedrella y bebería un par de sorbos. Después, con sólo una orden de su mente, la punta de su varita se encendería y la dirigiría al retrato de Cedrella, estampándolo contra él y quemándolo hasta que sólo fuese un gran orificio quemado. Callidora incluso podía oler el desagradable olor de la tela quemada a pesar de no estar allí.

Un tapiz. Un estúpido tapiz, como decía Cedrella. Toda la historia de la familia se reducía a eso, a un simple trozo de tela grande colgado de una pared, cogiendo polvo con el paso del tiempo y donde se podía resumir perfectamente la trayectoria de la llamada "Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Los que habían cumplido a rajatabla con los valores familiares se encontraban fielmente representados, enlazados con hilos de auténtico oro a otras personas, auténticos miembros de familias mágicas. Los que no, los que se habían desviado del buen camino, no eran más que quemaduras.

¿Y dónde quedaba Callidora? Ella ahora mismo estaba traicionando a la familia. Desoyendo la orden de su padre, estaba asistiendo a la boda de su hermana con un traidor a la sangre, pero naturalmente nadie podía saberlo ¿En que le convertía aquello? ¿En una cobarde? ¿En una traidora a su familia?

En nada, pensó ella. O en todo lo que Cedrella necesitaba. En una hermana que la quería. En alguien que estaba a su lado, que la apoyaba, que le aseguraba que no era una traidora por no haber seguido los deseos de la familia, sino en alguien que había seguido sus propios deseos y se había casado con alguien a quien amaba, como todos los repudiados por la familia habían hecho: cumplir sus propios deseos y no los de otros.

Callidora miró entonces a Harfang. El destino había querido que se encontrasen en Hogwarts y que finalmente se hubiesen enamorado. Harfang formaba parte de una importante familia mágica y sus padres no habían puesto objeciones. Sin embargo, mientras contemplaba de nuevo a Cedrella, Callidora se dijo para sí mismo que, de no haber sido Harfang, de haber sido otro, alguien como Septimus Weasley, probablemente habría hecho lo mismo que Cedrella. Habría seguido adelante aun a pesar de que todo tu mundo esté en tu contra. Porque Callidora sabía una cosa: de haber sido ella la traidora, Cedrella habría estado a su lado, apoyándola hasta el último momento.

¿Que qué eran ellas? Simplemente dos hermanas que se querían. Nada más. Y las convicciones sociales, los valores de la familia, los ideales propios de los Black no importaban. Sólo importaban ellas y saber que se tendrían siempre, la una a la otra.

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**__ 1.000 palabras exactas, vaya, vaya. He de decir que el personaje de Callidora Black se me ha resistido un poco, pero me ha gustado escribir sobre ella. He pensado en varias escenas y al final me he decidido por esta, la boda de su hermana Cedrella._

_Os pondré en situación. Callidora era hija de Arcturus Black II y Lysandra Yaxley. Su hermana Cedrella se casó con Septimus Weasley (abuelo de Ron) y, por tanto, fue repudiada de la familia. La historia, en resumidas cuentas, gira en torno a la cuestión de los valores familiares dentro de los Black y de que, en definitiva, tenemos siempre a los miembros que cumplen con la tradición y los que se salen de la línea. Con Callidora he querido retratar a aquellos miembros que forman parte de ambos grupos, los que cumplen con las normas de la familia pero no están de acuerdo con ellas. Naturalmente, a pesar de que Callidora sea la hermana mayor (según la wiki de Harry Potter), he querido retratarla así, como un estilo más parecido a Sirius y no a Bellatrix. _


End file.
